Second Class Angel
by AznCutes
Summary: Rukia is a boy to Ichigo. She has always been. Through the prom in the school, he finally realizes that she also has a feminine side. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine unfortunately.

So this is my first time writing a fan fiction and sumitting it to this site. Please help me improve by reviewing. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1: Guilt

"Rukia! Get off of my bed, MY BED, at once!" yelled an annoyed, scowling Ichigo. It was really late at night, and the orange-hair teen is desperate for some sleep. Half ripping the tiny girl off the bed cover, he has had enough of her. All those nights with almost no sleep killing off Hollows. Oh god. He was worn out.

"Hmph…wha–?" responded a drowsy Rukia. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, she looked ALMOST too cute to be bellowed at. But our fellow Ichigo doesn't fall for those innocent puppy eyes. They indicated a trap to him. He demanded for her to get off the bed immediately.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed anyways? If a person were to come in, they would see you", Ichigo said, tone mildly softened. Still drowsy, Rukia sat sup straight, or at least, attempted to. After a few moments of silence, the girl liftedher face and glared at Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! YOU B-A-K-A!" she screamed once she had woken up completely. Frustrated, she pointed at the closet, then at her self. "You—," she then pointed at the confused Ichigo, "do you have any idea how stuffy and scary it is inside that little closet of yours? YOU TRY SLEEPING IN THERE! And you got so mad just because I slept in you bed for a little while? Such disgraceful human!"

Needless to say, Rukia-san was certainly not in a good mood to have been woken up.

And Ichigo was quite speechless as he watches the dark hair girl grab her "Chappy the Rabbit" Chibi-doll and stormed into the closet, slamming the door harshly as if it resembled Ichigo. Never has he thought of the closet as being uncomfortable. His scowl slightly deepened, he closed the lights and knocked on the closet door."Good night Rukia." "Night…" she said coldly.

After that, Ichigo laid himself on his bed. And I thought she looked pretty cute when she first woke up, he thought to himself, but guess not. With that still in mind, the exhausted shinigami fell asleep. That night, he dreamt of Chappy the Rabbit with big, violet eyes. They were eyes that looked like Rukia's.

On the other hand, Rukia was sleepless. She looked up at the ceiling of the closet and smiled to herself. "Sweet dreams, stupid Ichigo."



The next morning Ichigo was unable to find the small girl in the closet. Peeking into the closet, he saw "Chappy the Rabbit" posters everywhere. To Ichigo's dismay, there were even some hand-drawn ones by Rukia. Smiling slightly, he closed the closet door. Those posters reminded him of the dream last night. Then he stormed down from second floor, demanding breakfast as he walks. Moments later, Ichigo came back for his backpack. Giving a deeper thought to what Rukia said yesterday, he opened the closet door for the second time in the morning. He slides himself into the tiny bed with some difficulty due to the two's size variation. It is quite stuffy in here, the bleach-hair thought. How could she endure it every night? Feeling a shred of annoyance along with bunches of guilt, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows even more at the closet after climbing out. "That idiot Rukia, she could have said something about it sooner…" and with that, Ichigo left for school.



The school day went on as usual, only with Ichigo casting occasional looks at the silent Rukia. At the end of the day, their sensei gathered the whole class's attention and announced the most exciting news ever. 

"Class! This year, our class has been chosen to help with the decorations to the Senior Prom!" she paused, looking at her expectant students. "And guess what? As a result, the whole class will be invited to participate in the prom! Now isn't that exciting!"

Explaining further to how this "spectacular" incident occurred, she mentioned the partnering. "Each of you will need a partner for the prom of course. Oh! I forgot to mention. Starting tomorrow, we will begin the preparations to decorate the dance floor. Our class will be staying after school for an extra two hours starting tomorrow till the day before the prom. Understand?"

The class dispersed and began to leave. Ichigo and Rukia walked together on the same path that they walk everyday. The sun was slowly setting and Ichigo broke the terrifying silence. "Oi Rukia, I figure that it will be hot staying in the closet, so I set up a fan inside of there. Alright?"

Rukia heard him alright. She was surprised that Ichigo actually did that just because she said it was uncomfortable inside the closet once. She smiled. "Hmm…" she murmured. She was happy, really happy.

Suddenly seeing an injured little bird laying on the side of the road, she paused and squatted down next to it. Ichigo, noticing that Rukia wasn't walking along anymore, looked back. Maybe it was because of the setting sun shining on Rukia, but she looks almost beautiful to Ichigo. Looking at the injured bird, the girl waved for him to come closer.

"Do you think we can save this little fellow?" she asked hopefully. Glancing at the bird, Ichigo realize that it was not only injured. It looked as if it is dead. "Rukia, it's dead. Just hurry up now." He wanted to laugh at Rukia for being unable to tell a living bird from a dead one even though she is a shinigami herself, but then he saw the look on Rukia's face. She looks upset, her eyes losing the usual livingness in it. Then she lifted her head to stare at Ichigo.

It MUST be the setting sun, thought Ichigo, it must be. Then not only did they not leave, they stayed there because Ichigo wanted to make her feel better. They were late getting home for half an hour. And from that day on whenever you walk by that path, you could see a tiny grave with a plank of wood that says "Bird" on it. Along with the word is a drawing of a bird that looks oddly like Chappy the Rabbit under it.

* * *

So how was it? The next chapter will be about the class preparing for the prom. :) Hope you enjoy it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Class T-Shirt

"Okay class! Today we start the preparations for the fabulous prom!" said an unusually hyper classroom teacher. "But before that, we need uniforms for all of us. I will appoint a few students to design our shirts. We will all wear that when we stay late at school to let others know we are helping out, not just wandering around here causing trouble."

It was the first day this class starts helping out. All of them eager for the prom, but not for the work. Ichigo's mind trailed off to some other things. Ishida adjusted his glasses. Who will the teacher appoint to design the t-shirts? "Now let's see..." the sensei eyed the students around the classroom. "How about Rukia-san and Inoue-san? I believe you two have a wonderful sense of beauty. Now who else?"

"Yea... like Rukia does..." thought Ichigo, "all she will do is make it into something relevant to that stupid bunny."

"How about you Kurosaki-kun? And Ishida-kun and Keigo-kun! All right! All set." Without giving them a chance to protest, the teacher threw at them a sample t-shirt. Seeing that this is inevitable now, the five of them gathered together with different things in mind. Ishida, of course, thought it wasn't too bad since Inoue is here. Keigo…Keigo was simply happy that Rukia is in his little group. How about Ichigo? Well, things didn't go too well for him, being stuck doing things like this.

"EVERYBODY? What ideas do you all have?" asked an excited Keigo.

"ME!" Inoue said a little too loudly, "let's make it from cartoon characters! We could combine Hello Kitty with Roo Roo, and we could make Ch--"

"Inoue-san" Ishida said quietly, "everyone's looking at us." Inoue just smiled happily at him and stopped talking. On the corner of her eye, Rukia thought she saw Ishida blush when Inoue smiled at him.

"My beautiful Kuchiki-san… What ideas do you have?" Keigo asked. Rukia kept quiet for a second, and then an idea came to her.

"Let's do CHAPPY the RABBIT on the front, and something else on the back!" Rukia said with her annoying girlish voice. Ichigo sighed, apparently annoyed. See? He thought. It's that annoying bunny again.

"Good idea Kuchiki-san!" her idea was beckoned up by Keigo. She gave him one of her fake schoolgirl smiles. And it was set. No more arguments were made, though Ichigo wouldn't dare to imagine himself wearing something like that. "OH KUCHIKI-SAN! WE COULD MAKE CHAPPY EAT BANANAS ON THE SHIRT!" Inoue commented in an extremely loud level.

So it was decided. Keigo is happy. Rukia is happy. Inoue is happy. Ishida is speechless. Ichigo. Is. Very. UNHAPPY. The group began making a blueprint on a piece of paper. On the front, they have Chappy. Chappy holding a banana to be more exact. On the sleeve they have their classroom number. But then the real challenge came. The five of them stared at the back of the t-shirt with blank minds. It was getting late, and so the decision needs to be made quickly. Ichigo thought this would be the end of his disastrous day. But apparently, NOT. As if to further annoy Ichigo, Ishida came up with a _brilliant_ idea. "Hey, let's do that stuff animal that Ichigo has. You know, the orange lion-looking cat?"

Ichigo, scratching the back of his head, scowled at the mention of Kon. "Yea, let's just do that. I want to go home." He thought, how worse can it get?

* * *



The following afternoon, the whole class received strange looks from other students. They all wore a t-shirt with a rabbit on the front and a lion on the back.

"Just what is it that they are wearing?" another freshman girl said pointing at Ishida. Prepared to receive some major _lecture_ from the teacher, Ichigo was surprised when the teacher actually complimented them. "Oh my! This is the most KAWAII shirt ever. I am so proud of you guys!" Ichigo collapsed on his desk, and so did the other classmates except for maybe Keigo, Rukia, and Inoue.

And this is how Ichigo endured his disastrous day.


	3. Chapter 3

It is very discouraging to get little reviews when I have so many hits. Please review and give comments. I could definitely do with some help! Thanks! 

Much thanks to ichirukilooove for correcting me (for the second time... yesyes... ). Also I would like to say thank you to JellyGirl whoz been helping me catch my mistakes! ENJOY!

PS: now I am going to make sure there are as little mistakes as possible! > !

* * *

Chapter 3: Ichigo's White Shirt

"Otousan, this is just too much stuff to put in my closet!" Yuzu whined as Isshin desperately attempted to push the storage boxes into the closet.

"Owww…" Isshin was kicked in the face. "YOU! Our room is crowded enough without you putting all those junk of yours in here!" ,bellowed Karin at the poor father. Yuzu nudged Karin gently to make her stop. Then it was decided that Ichigo has the biggest closet in the house.

"But wouldn't Ichi-nii be mad?" Yuzu asked.

"Most likely, but Yuzu, do you want all those JUNK in _our _room?"

"My daughters! They are not junk. They are presents and things that your moth—," Isshin began, but was cut off by a blow in the face. The three began to carry the boxes into the poor victim's room. AND what's even worse? They are putting it in the closet. Oh boy.

Yuzu slid open the closet door and Karin stared in amazement. There are posters of Chappy the Rabbit everywhere.

"I never knew Ichi-nii liked Chappy the Rabbit. And he hides it so well. Look! There are even some drawings he made!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Just put the boxes in… but those drawings are a little…" Karin said, annoyed. Nether ness, she is surprised.

"Here we go my daughters. We must work togeth—," another kick in the stomach as Isshin began to pick up the boxes. Ouch!

One by one the boxes were put into the closet. The closet looks even more crammed than before. Only if they knew that someone actually lives there… When trying to shove in the last storage box, Isshin, by accident, ripped one of the posters in half as he pushed. The ripped poster hanged on the wall in half. All three of them got a bad feeling about it. Karin quickly closed the closet door and the three left without another word.



All the preparations were done on the previous two days. Today after school, the class will begin to decorate the dance floor. The dance is ten days ahead of them, and all of them anxious to participate.

"Class, today we will start the real decorating. Now, let's be as prosperous as possible. Let us get going!" , the teacher said while smiling. The class wanders off to different directions of the dance floor and started hanging up stuff and some did the dusting. Rukia and Inoue are in charge of putting up the glowing star stickers. Chad and Ichigo are ones handing them the stars. There were hard to reach places that both girls had to use the wooden ladder to reach.

Ichigo followed Rukia around, handing her stickers and helping her move the ladder since it was way too heavy. Rukia has a pinkish shade on her face today, thought Ichigo. His mind was wandering once again. Ichigo was starting to get tired of this job after a half an hour of following Rukia around. But he didn't say anything, because Rukia seemed quite fond of this job. Besides, he wouldn't want anyone else to take his place. And there is a reason for it. Every time the girl climbs up the ladder, Ichigo would avoid looking that way. When she climbs up the ladder, he could see her blue undies clearly if he had looked from where he stands. It is quite obvious that Ichigo had no intentions of being called a pervert. He wasn't at all concerned about her falling off either; after all, she is a shinigami even if she had not yet recovered all her powers.

Then it occurred when Rukia was climbing up for what seemed like the hundred times. She faltered slightly and the ladder creaked under her weight. The frowning teen turned to see what was wrong, and almost immediately he reacted. The tiny shinigami lost her balance and fell off the ladder. It seemed like forever that she was falling. Ichigo ran forward and caught her in his strong arms. Then he realized. Rukia's forehead is burning like fire.

"Oi RUKIA! Wake up!" Ichigo said in a panic. It is not as if she can't hear him, it's just that she felt too… tired to answer him. Besides, to Rukia, one of the safest places to be is Ichigo's arms. She forced open her eyes, and this act made her feel even worse. She clutched on the teen's white shirt and leaned her head into his chest. She lost contact with the rest of the world…

It took a while for the girl to regain consciousness. Rukia felt as if she's burning from the inside out. Even though she felt too weak to talk, she could still feel the teacher's hand on her forehead. Then faintly, she could hear her classmates all talking at once.

"QUIET!" yelled the sensei, "does anyone knows where Kuchiki-san lives?"

"Sensei… SENSEI!" Ichigo bellowed over everyone's voices. "I know where she lives… can I bring her home?" He frowned deeply, and there's no doubt that he is worried. As Ichigo scooped the girl up his arms, he made a run for the door. Inoue looked at the back of the running orange hair boy. It was painful to see, but she stared at him until he was out of sight.

After that, the next thing Rukia knew was that he was being carried out of the school. Ichigo had just run past the bird's grave that they made together. The little girl attempted to talk, but her voice came out as a whisper. She tried again.

"Ich – go… I…"

"Don't talk. Can you stand? I am going to carry you on my back. I can run faster that way than carrying you in my arms."

"Eh…hmmm I…" she started.

"… It's all right. Why didn't you tell me that you had a fever?" Ichigo said softly. He felt that if he spoke too loudly, Rukia might just break down. His lips curled downwards and he only held Rukia closer.

"Rukia?"

"RUKIA?"


	4. Chapter 4

I had a lot of fun writing this one... once again, thank you to those who reviewed, and I guess, those who didn't review. I really could do with some help.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Burning Chappy

The first thing Rukia felt after passing out was a squishy bed. She felt herself being lain down, but she had not even the slightest idea where she is… The last thing she recalled was Ichigo holding her in his arms. She realizes that she must still be holding on to Ichigo's shirt…



* * *

Ichigo ran into the hospital with the tiny shinigami in his arms. He was carrying her on his back before, but as she loses consciousness, she was unable to grip onto him tightly. Also, Ichigo felt like it is safer to carry her in his arms anyways; at least that way, he can see how she's doing. He ran to the hospital as fast as he could, only stopping when he almost bumped into another person. Finally, he reached their family clinic.

"Pops! I need you to take a look at her!" Ichigo yelled once he set his foot into the clinic.

"ICHIGO! Why—oh my! Bring that girl in quickly!"

Trust me. Isshin can be useful sometimes.

Isshin rushed out to gather the tools and towels. He ordered for Rukia to be brought into one of the patient's rooms and Ichigo fumbled forward to lay her on the bed. But as Ichigo attempted to lay her down, he encountered some obstacles. The girl just wouldn't let go of his shirt. As he tried moving away from her, she only clung on tighter. He tried to make her let go, but then he thought he heard Rukia whisper things that sounded like "Ichigo". Ichigo only frowned more. When he finally managed to free himself from Rukia, he felt that she is _different._ The girl in front of him looks so different from the usual Rukia. This Rukia, thought Ichigo, looks as if she needed someone to protect her. He scratched his orange hair once more, puzzled.

She must be in pain was what came across Ichigo's mind. It is very seldom to see Rukia shedding tears. And when she does, you better believe that it is really serious. The teenager bend down to take a closer look at her, whispering words of comfort. As if she can hear him, the girl seemed to struggle less. Then Isshin came in, and Ichigo was shooed out of the room.

There is always something between him and her, even if they both don't know or won't acknowledge it. All the arguments, all the punches and kicks. Ichigo has always seen her as a boyish, competitive girl who can't afford to lose in anything. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Yet most definitely, thought the boy, I can trust her. But it just seems so natural that he talks to her as if she is Chad or Keigo. She is just so tough and strong against everything that he can't find the reason for him to protect her. Up to that point, Rukia was a boy to him.

And then here comes the day when Ichigo thought he saw a flaw in his organized thoughts.

* * *

Rukia woke up and found herself sleeping in the clinic's bed. To her surprise, Ichigo was right beside her. And what's more surprising? The male shinigami fell asleep while holding the Chappy the Rabbit Chibi-Doll. He must have brought that here for me, she thought and smiled. Her body stills aches and her throat burns, but at least now, she can think properly. She was really thirsty and felt drained of energy. She reached for the cup of water that is to the opposite of Ichigo, which sits on the table not far from her bed. But she was still too dehydrated to be moving around, and her hands trembled as she reached.

Ichigo was woken up by a clashing sound that the girl made. The cup fell hopelessly to the floor and Rukia looked up at him.

"I am sorry to make you worry," she half murmured at him. First putting down Chappy by her side, Ichigo reached for the cup on the floor.

"It's all right… as long as you are okay."

"Hmmph…"

"Go back to sleep you baka. My dad said you are dehydrated from the fever. I will bring you another cup of water." Ichigo started to head out the door, only to stop when Rukia called his name.

"Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

But Ichigo just waved his hand and walked out the door.



It was already the day after, and Rukia is recovering. She didn't manage to go to school the day after, but she's feeling better and better. She, of course, told Ichigo's dad that she would go home. It would be suspicious if she stayed there too long. But where else is she to go? Back to Ichigo's closet of course.

"Why didn't tell anyone that you weren't feeling alright anyways?" Ichigo said the afternoon after, lying on his bed reading comics.

"Baka. I never even thought of being sick. You can't really get sick in Soul Society, so I didn't really know that it is something that serious. It's called a fe-ve?"

"It's a fever you idiot."

"Well… HOW was I _supposed_ to know? IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I ACTUALLY LIVED IN THE LIVING WORLD! IT USED TO BE CALLED A DIFFERENT THING!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! You should've said something! " Ichigo bellowed at her and gasped for air before continuing (with his throat hurting from all the arguing), "It must be the change of season… It's getting cold and you're still wearing that thin blue dress that you stole from Yuzu."

"Excuse me? I _said_ it's BORROWING! Not stealing! Besides, there's really no change of season in Soul Society."

"_Whatever_… by the way, you looked some pathetic back then. Gosh, who would think the boyis—," Ichigo started to say, but never got the chance to finish.

But oh boy did he say the wrong stuff. Ichigo sat there, looking grumpy, with a bruise on his face as the result of his rude comment a moment later. He scowled. Why did he say that when he knew she would punch him?

* * *



"ICHIGO!" Keigo danced, "let's visit Kuchiki-san together today!"

"No. I got something to do." said an annoyed Ichigo. Rukia was absent for the second day and he had something else that he needed to do. Besides, how can you visit her when she lives in _my closet_, thought Ichigo. It was almost the end of the last period in the day, and the teacher had graciously granted them a day off from the prom-helping-out. The bell finally rang and he began to pack up.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue approached him from behind. "Do you think we can talk for a while after school?"

"Sorry Inoue, but I got something to do today. Maybe tomorrow" the teenager said without looking back.

Inoue's beautiful eyes dropped slightly, but then gave Ichigo a sunshine smile saying "It's okay. We'll talk tomorrow"

"Hm…" he said and waved goodbye.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun! See you!" reply a cheerful Inoue. I have to talk to him, Inoue thought silently. "Tomorrow, I must talk to him!"

* * *

"Hey, do you happen to have a jacket with – with – Chappy the Rabbit on it?" The furious teen tried saying. He was standing in front of a shop called "For Beauties". With that, he rushed into the fashion store and stood, a little too close, face to face with the staff. 

"Do… do—you hav—a Ch – Chh—,"

"Chappy the Rabbit?" the female staff tried to help.

"Yea, you got a jacket of that sort?" Ichigo added with his face blushing. He wanted to bury himself in the ground.

Moments later, the staff came out with a dark green jacket over her arm. "Sorry sir, but we only have the green ones left. They are pretty popular these days. Many guys have been buying them for their girlfriends."

Embarrassed, he responded loudly, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The staff looked at him widen-eyed, and smiled reluctantly to be polite. Ichigo paid for it and ran out at the fullest speed. Oh god, he thought, why would I EVER do this? It's all because of that _baka RUKIA!_

* * *



"Oi Ichigo, what's that that you are carrying?" asked a curious dark hair girl.

Ichigo threw the jacket at her and mumbled things that sounded like "for you" and "jacket". Rukia, holding up the jacket, smirked and laughed loudly.

"Oh god, please Rukia, just put it on." Ichigo was frustrated.

"It's a nasty green color!" she said, unable to stop laughing. She had _just_ imagined Ichigo running into a girly shop and asking for this jacket.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU IDIOT! PUT IT ON OR YOU WILL GET SICK AGAIN!"

That was said in a really loud noise level.

"It's a nasty color, and I am _never _going to put it on." She laughed again. She loves doing this to Ichigo!

"Please? It has Chappy on it." He gave the matter a different approach.

Looking at the little rabbit on it, Rukia _laughed_ again. It's just _sooo_ funny!

"STOP LAUGHING BASTARD! TAKE IT OR JUST THROW IT AWAY!"

And the two kept on arguing at the top of their lungs. In fact, people two miles away could probably still hear them. They were still having a fierce altercation about the jacket's color when Ichigo heard a knock on the door. Rukia quickly retreated back into the closet. Ichigo ran to the door and opened it.

"Ichi-nee? Are you okay? We heard you yelling from downstairs. Were you arguing with someone?" Yuzu asked, concerned.

"Hmm… I am alright. That loud noise was…" unable to come up with a reason, the elder brother looked around the room and spotted the radio. "It was the radio that I was listening to."

"Take care of yourself. You shouldn't listen to the radio station that loudly."

"Yea… I am alright. Thanks Yuzu."

The little sister left the room and Ichigo was relieved. Phff… that was close thought the tall shinigami. But the trouble is yet to come. The girl came out from her hiding closet and glared at him with her arms across her chest.

"Ichigo, no wonder you were being so nice."

"Wha—I didn't… what!" Ichigo protested.

"YOU RIPPED MY CHAPPY POSTER! AND LOOK! THERE'S ALL THOSE BOXES IN THERE! BAKA! YOU ARE GONNA PAYYY!"

From downstairs, Yuzu and Isshin heard the loud noises again. "What did Ichigo say?" asked the father. "He said it was the radio." Yuzu added.

"Just what are teenagers listening to these days?" Isshin went away and turned on the radio downstairs. It was playing classical music at the moment.

* * *

The next chapter will the partner choosing! Hope you enjoyed this one! See you!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! This one is kind of short though. Please read and review. ENjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Partners

It is seven days until the day of the prom. Half of the decorations have been putted up, and the dance floor is shimmering after being washed. Once again, the teacher gathered everyone's attention before they scatter into different directions and start working.

"As you all know, today is a Friday. Since we won't be coming Sat. and Sun., that leaves a total of, including today, five days to finish all the decorations and cleanings. I assure you all that we will make it. But now, I want you to start getting partners for the prom, and of course, choose formal wear if you do not already have one. Now that is all I have to say for today, and you may get to work now." The sensei finished and the class begins to walk away.

"ONE MORE THING! YOUR PARTNER DOESN'T HAVE TO BE FROM THIS CLASS!"

Ichigo and Inoue are in charge of fixing the projector for display of images on the day of the prom. Rukia and Chad are supposed to set up the cocktail table (which is of no difficulty due to Chad's strength). Everyone was kept busy doing their own things.

Rukia walked by Ichigo and stuck her tongue at him. She was wearing the jacket that he brought for her. She's going to wear it after all, thought he. Ichigo reluctantly picked up the manual for the projector. Scratching the back of his head, he scowled at the poor booklet. "Kurosaki-kun? Please forgive the little book." Inoue's voice rang in his ear. "Sorry Inoue, I was thinking of something else… now how does this work?" He attempted to plug out the wires, but there were already tons on the floor. By doing that, he even lost the only wire that was connected correctly.

Inoue looked at Ichigo as he ferociously tried to sort out the different wires. It was almost as if she's admiring him. Kurosaki-kun looks the best when he's serious, thought the girl. She took a step closer and bent down to help sort out the colors. It took almost half an hour just to categorize them. "This yellow wire here doesn't even have _anything_ to do with the projector!" bellowed Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, I don't think that's supposed to go there…"

"It's not?" Ichigo said as he pulled the black one back out.

"This should go here…"

The two were kneeing extremely close to each other. Kurosaki was on top trying to plug another wire out, and Inoue was beneath him pushing in a red wire. The male never even gave a thought of how close they are to each other. But Inoue, on the other hand, seems to have noticed. But not that she minds anyways. She could feel his breath being this close, and she felt secured. Ichigo was like another person that she could lean on after her brother passed away. She felt as if Ichigo can take her brother's job and protect her.

* * *



Rukia was just finishing up the setting of the last table. She had put a cover over every table that Chad brought in, and she even managed to dust off the vase that were sitting close to where she stands. Being done with this job, she walked over to see what Ichigo might be doing.

To her dismay, she saw the tall teen bending over Orithme. They were _too_ close to each other.



"Rukia… RUKIA!"

"What?"

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in his room as usual. It was Friday's night, and all his family members were out doing something. He was sitting on his bed writing something, and the girl was just spacing out. He called to her a few times, receiving no response, he got mildly annoyed. He began to talk.

"The dance is seven days from today."

"I know that, stupid…" Rukia responded.

"I don't think you have anyone to go with, do you?" Ichigo said half teasingly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Are you looking for an argument?"

"Look, I don't think you will bring Renji to the prom right?"

"OH maybe I will…" Rukia said sarcastically, "I heard he's a good dancer." She replied pouting.

"PLEASE. HIM? A good dancer?" he paused. Then the teen gathered up his guts and said, "Well since you don't have anyone to go with, then I guess I will just have to be your partner."

"How do you know that I don't have anyone to go with?"

Silence penetrated. The taller shinigami did not know why he even asked her. Maybe it was because he didn't want to see Rukia being lonely. Or maybe it was simply because he didn't want Renji to appear. Why did I have to word it in such a stupid way, scolded Ichigo at himself. His eyebrows grew more tensely together.

"So will you?" he asked again.

"Whatever… baka…" the girl replied after some time.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I am actually getting reviews! (Dancing around the room) I never thought I would have two digits reviews! Weeehheeee... okay, enough of that nonsense, so yea, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

The raven hair girl was in a light mood. Last Friday, Ichigo had asked her to be his partner. Recently, there were just so many things that made her happy. Well, but there was also a fair amount that made her suffer or sad.

Now, the only problem left to be solved was the prom. I definitely have to look nice that day, and how do you dance anyways? What should I wear, wondered a concerned Rukia. At school on Monday, she found herself talking to Keigo at lunch, and he had been trying to say something for the past ten minutes.

"Kuchiki-san, I know you are very pretty…"

"Thank you KEIGO-KUN!" she said in quite a high pitching.

"And I…" he paused _again._

"How about this Keigo-kun? I will come back when you are ready to say what you want to say." She said, flashing him a cute smile and started to walk away annoyed.

"NOoooo Kuchiki-san!" he ran after her. Just how long is he going to take? Rukia pondered, all of lunch?

"Do you have… have hm… like um… a pa-," he gulped, "like a parttnneer for the prom yet?"

"I am so sorry Keigo-kun! But I already have a partner! How nice of you to ask me… now excuse me please." The girl finally managed to escape. She never thought that Keigo would ever ask her to the prom. But oh well. He was too late. Two rows of tears poured down from his face. Poor Keigo.

When Rukia looked over to Ichigo's seat, she realized that he was missing. And so was Inoue.



The orange hair teen and a sweet looking girl were standing outside the classroom. Ichigo looked the same, scowling as usual, and Inoue's face had a tint of pink to it.

"What is it that you want to talk about Inoue?"

"Ano…. You know about the prom this Friday?" she twirled her fingers around, "can I be your… partner maybe?"

Ichigo was shocked. He never thought, not even once in his whole 15 years of life, that Inoue would ask to be his partner. Partly because he was dazed, he didn't know how to reject her and tell her that he had a date already. How can he say something like that to her? He just simply stared at her, looking shocked. When he tried to look her in the eyes, he just couldn't get the words to come out. She looked so expectant that Ichigo dared not break her heart. "In—," he began, but the bell caught him, not letting him finish.

"See you Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue ran away from him. Kurosaki-kun must have wanted to say yes, but I knew that he wanted to ask me himself instead of the other way around: thought a completely wrong Inoue. Or else why would he wait so long to tell me? Thought the girl. Skipping happily to the next class, she was already thinking about what to wear on the following Friday.

Oh boy was she wrong!

Ichigo, obviously confused, walked back to the classroom. Did she already get my message even without me saying anything: thought Ichigo, maybe I should talk to her. Shrugging the idea out of his head, he sat down and began to take out his books. Soon, he was overwhelmed by the even more complicated math which pushed this matter out of his head.



The tall boy and the tiny girl were walking home together again. They talked along the way, and sometimes argued. "Ichigo, I am going to go buy something first, I will see you at home, okay?"

"Yea sure…" he said while lifting his schoolbag and swung it over his shoulder. The two parted.



Rukia looked through the rack of gowns and dresses. She found herself unable to lay her hands on anyone of them. She hadbeen looking at many different shops to find an outfit to wear on the day of the prom. Finally she gave up and walked out the store. Sighing, she began to walk back, only to find herself in front of another outfit store. "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND EVEN ONE!", a voice rang inside of her. But before she got a chance to even walk in, she heard a familiar voice calling her name behind her.

"Kuchiki-san!", a woman with long brown hair yelled.

The small shinigami turned to see and found herself looking at a person that's not supposed to be here.

"Matsumoto-san!" she exclaimed at once. If you know this female shinigami, you would understand why Rukia was glad to see her.

* * *

The next chapter is about Matsumoto giving Rukia special lessons. Thanks again! BYE 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dresses

Accompanied by Matsumoto, Rukia walked into the library to pick up a few books. In fact, they were all books about dancing to be exact.

"_A Thousand Ways to be the Best Dancer_, _Types of Dances_, _The Best Way to Attract a Man While Dancing_," recited the taller of the two while skimming through the books Rukia borrowed. She continued, "Kuchiki-san, are you trying to learn how to dance?"

"I am going to go to a prom this Friday." She replied while putting the books in her schoolbag.

"With whom?"

"With… Ichigo…" she slowly said.

"Oh I see…" Matsumoto smiled at the thought of those two dancing humbly. She giggled and added brightly, "So do you have anything formal to wear yet?"

"No… I was trying to find one when you called on me back there," Rukia said greyly.

"Well then, there is an expert right next to you," the taller cleared her throat, "I can help you find the perfect dress. You will look GORGEOUS!"

"Eh… thanks… I guess…"

With the help of Matsumoto, Rukia started her extraordinary adventure on _finding the perfect dress_.

* * *



Rukia was led into many different stores that she had never been to before. Matsumoto seem to know her way around pretty well for a person who doesn't live there. Then she was led into a very unique shop on the side alleys. On display are all kinds of princess dresses. On the window it says "Lolita for Prom".

Matsumoto ran from one corner from the other and gathered up several dresses.

"Kuchiki-san, these should fit you almost perfectly. Considering that you have the advantage of being cute," she laughed again, "these should make you look just like a princess!"

So Rukia tried on a yellow one first. This dress reached down to her knees with laces on the collar and on the sleeves. On the lower bottom of the dress are patterns of symbols. The whole dress looked very sweet and classy, and the girl looks adoring in it.

"Hmm…" Matsumoto commented, "Let's try these boots along with them." She shoved her peach colored boots with a ribbon going through the middle.

Next Rukia tried on many other different ones. It was almost six at night, and the adventure was about to come to an end. But just at that moment, both shinigami saw the lavender and light pink dress along with matching boots. The dress also reaches up to Rukia's knees. On the inside is a pink spaghetti strip, laced, dress. On the outside is lavender colored jacket with distinguishing buttons. Rukia fell in love with the dress at sight, and it ended up that she brought more than one home that day. The two agreed on meeting each other again the next day in the park.



* * *

"What took you so long so get home?" asked Ichigo while munching on his sandwich that same night.

"I had to get a dress for that prom, or else you are going to say that I am embarrassing you or something."

"Baka… you wouldn't look any better in it than in your normal clothes." And that was true to Ichigo, because Rukia would always be the same cute girl no matter how she dresses.

"How do you know? MAYBE I will look so astonishing that even _Kurosaki-kun _you would fall in love with me!" the girl accented on the slanted words, trying to annoy him. That sentence hit the spot and the both of them fell silent. Later that night, Rukia sat in her closet with a flashlight reading the books she borrowed from the library.

"You should always move counter-clockwise on the dance floor to avoid bumping into other dancers. Also, pay attention to which foot you start with. Woman should never start with their left foot…"

The beginner slammed the book shut. Just what was it talking about, thought Rukia. She had been only looking for books suitable to beginners in the library, but it was still too complicated. But she won't give up; she knew she wouldn't, because she is looking forward to dancing with Ichigo and enjoying it.



* * *

Every night from that day on, the girl would turn on the flashlight and sit quietly in her closet trying to understand the books. She was determined to shine in front of Ichigo's eyes on Friday. She wanted to prove to him that she can be feminine as well. How often he complains that she should behave more feminine, "Like Inoue", Ichigo would say sometimes, inadvertently of course, hurting her. Ichigo didn't know how much the dance meant to Rukia. Though of all the people who don't the importance of the dance to Rukia, there is Kon. One night he was trying to sneak into Neesan's warm cozy covers, only to find that she is still not asleep reading those books.



* * *

It was the next day after school that the two female shinigamis meet again. Rukia stood there slumping, tired from the lack of sleep last night.

"RUKIA-SAN! Did you not sleep last night! You have BAGS under your eyes!" exclaimed the other in a slightly too high pitch.

"Hm… I was up trying to read those books that I borrowed yesterday."

"Well, I personally don't know much about dancing. But I guess that I do have one advice to give you…" she paused, waiting for Rukia's reaction.

"? What is it?"

"I suppose when you dance, just like, lean as close as possible to your partner. No one will push a girl away. Especially a _cute_ girl."

"Do you think that will work? None of the books say that so far…"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt just to lean a little closer, besides, every man likes it when I do that…"

Oh boy, just what is Matsumoto teaching the girl? But regardless, Rukia accepted her advice and began ranting on and on about how hard it is to dance. "Let's go buy some make-up! You need to look good in the prom right?" Matsumoto suggested. Even though she is pretending as if she is doing this for the girl next to her, but it was really her that wanted to go to the mall. So the two of them waddled their way into the nearest shopping mall. The both of them bought makeup along with many other casual clothing. With the samples, Matsumoto demonstrated to Rukia how to put on the makeup and how to mix & match clothes.

"Wow… we brought tons of things today…"

"Don't worry about it. Women got to do this once in a while. And Rukia-san, don't stay up so late or else your bags will stay permanent," pausing and touching herself in the face, "you got to treat your skin properly."

"Matsumoto-san?" the tiny girl asked while walking home.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"How come you came to the Living World?"

"Just to investigate something." She replied indifferently.

"Oh and I've got another thing to teach you. When around guys, you should _always _behave with manners. It is best if you can make your voice sound sweeter. Now repeat after me, _Ohh that is beautiful Kurosaki-kun!"_

The girl continued to learn little things from the grown-up, though not all of them are useful, Rukia was grateful. Now the only thing left to worry about is how to dance. "You should always compliment a guy of their looks; you could say_ … you look SOOOO charming in that suit…_"

The peaceful Monday passed with excitement for the two shinigamis who bought makeup and clothes for their gigai.


	8. Chapter 8

yesyes... I updated! I was getting too caught up on this new story of my... well enjoy! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Prom

It was already Thursday, and almost everyone was anxious about the upcoming prom. Maybe except for Keigo and those who did not get a partner. All the preparing and decorating are done, and so was the music to play chosen. Rukia was nervous down to the last spine about tomorrow. What if Ichigo laughs at me because I can't dance, thought her as she look at her prom dress. She had chosen the lavender and pink suit instead of the yellow one. Flipping through the book labeled "How to Pretend You are an Expert at Dancing"; she read the one of the passages silently in her head.

"Never act too rashly on a move. Let your partner guide you and don't move initially. Try talking to your partner to distract his or her attention from your beginner's moves. It will be best if you are slow-dancing of course, that way all their attention will be yours…"

Slow-dancing? She pondered at the pronunciation of it. Will Ichigo invite me to slow-dancing? She thought, but I didn't read anything about that. She didn't like the sound of the words, since to her, Ichigo could easily see her amateur moves if they dance slowly. "I mean, that is what slow-dancing means right?" she wondered.

* * *

"Oi Rukia… you ready to go yet? You've been in there for half an hour now." Ichigo said while adjusting his tie. It was Friday at five p.m. And he was wearing a formal suit alright. The suit is plain black that consisted of a top and bottom. He wore a navy blue, silky tie. Yanking the tie loose, he opened up the collar button that has been pretty successful in suffocating him. Then the teen heard the closet door slide open.

Out stepped a girl with a lavender color jacket and pink dress on the inside. Rukia had barely put on any makeup even though Matsumoto highly recommended it. She only put on lip gloss. And maybe even a little bit of eye-makeup, the boy couldn't tell. She looked simply adorable, and feeling uncomfortable under Ichigo's stares, she pouted slightly. _It only made her look even cuter._

"Ru-Rukia? Eh you look… beautiful today." He said towards her. His scowl lessened.

"Thank you Ichigo. Now let's get going."

"Huh hmmm…."

Suddenly remembering what Matsumoto told her about complimenting the guy, she stopped dead in front of the room. "Ichigo. Wait. Uh… you look _charming_ today Kurosaki-kun!" she blurted it the same way the woman taught her, only a little faster. The guy stared at her for a good amount of time while blushing. Then he started laughing and urged her on.

Rukia was satisfied with the reaction given by Ichigo. Maybe I will survive today after all, thought the female shinigami. The two walked out of the house together, not having to worry about his family members since they are not at home. Rukia walked with great care due to her high boots. The other had offered to help, but was rejected by the stubborn girl. Noticing that Ichigo still doesn't have his tie fixed, Rukia reminded him. He mumbled something about it being too hot. To Rukia, this "tie" substance was something new that she had never really encounter before.

"Ichigo, can you teach me how to do that?" says a Rukia pointing at his tie.

"Uh… well… you just do this," he moved his hands around to show her, "and there! That's how it's done."

Taking his tie off his neck, he offered it to Rukia for her to try. First the girl fumbled around with it using her little hands. After a few failed attempts, she grew more and more frustrated. "Just put it on your own neck and do it." Suggested Ichigo, annoyed. Rukia frowned more and more at the tie that has been giving her a hard time. Finally, she turned to Ichigo. "Can I put it on your neck and tie it that way?"

"Wait… wha?"

"That way I can see what I am doing, baka. If I don't succeed, I am not going to the prom. So just let me."

"Fine. Just make it quick, you idiot.", he gave in.

The smaller of the two wrapped the tie around Ichigo's neck and began to adjust the length on each side. He looked at her concentrated face and smiled slightly. Her hands move close to his chest. The distance between them were barely five inches. He gulped. Although they were _that_ close to each other, he does not think of it as an uncomfortable distance at all. Moments later, she soothed the tie at last with her hands and looked up at him. "See? It's _not_ that hard after all!" She laughed and walked on. Ichigo didn't take off his tie again no matter how hot it was that day.



* * *

The two were a little early to arrive at the prom. There was already a small crowd of people there. Rukia and Ichigo lingered outside of the ballroom until it is time for the prom to start. Seniors filed in first, all of them looking amazing happy. "Look at that girl over there!" said a senior pointing at Rukia, "she and her outfit's so cute!"

Rukia blushed at the compliment. She never thought herself as being cute, but that's what people tend to say all the time. Soon, their class began to enter.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue ran over, panting.

"Inoue? What's wrong?" the bleach hair asked as he and Rukia walked in slowly.

"Kuchiki-san, why are you here?" asked the confused Inoue. She was wearing a long white gown with Chinese flowers on the sides. She, like our little shinigami, looks beautiful.

"Why am I here? Ichigo's my partner.", answered Rukia, equally as confuzzled.

"But Kurosaki-kun said I'm his partner!" she yelped.

Ichigo sensed something wrong right the way. He scratched his orange hair, lost of ideas to fix this situation. Suddenly remembering that he didn't tell the girl clearly that he already has a partner already the other day, he wanted to hit himself on the head. How could he?

"So you didn't want me as your partner in the first place?" Inoue asked, heartbroken. She managed to force out a fake smile and murmured things that sounded like "it doesn't matter". Tears began to flow out through her big eyes, and she tried her best to restrain it.

"Sorry Inoue, I have been trying to tell y—Inoue!" he was cut off as the brown hair girl ran out of the door. He felt ashamed. How could he have done this to her? It's his entire fault.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Ishida as he ran closer to the two, "What did you do to her? Did you mention something about her brother again? Don't you remember, today is the day that her brother died! " He half blurted. "She told me once that you are just like her brother being revived because you are always so protective of her. Don't you know what that means? LOSING BOTH HER BROTHER AND YOU ON THE SAME DAY! You are hurting her by doing this to her!"

Ichigo didn't wait for him to finish. He ran off to catch the crying girl. How could he have forgot what today was? I should better explain this, thought the teen. And behind him as he ran stood two lonely people. A girl with dark hair and a tall guy with glasses.

"You baka Ichigo. You didn't even know that Inoue has liked you all this time?" whispered Ishida as he watches the running orange hair turn the corner and disappear.

It wasn't only Inoue that likes you, Ichigo. , thought the disappointed shinigami. And I spend so much time practicing just to dance with you too, she said to herself. No one could comprehend how important the dance was to Rukia. She's been looking forward to it and trying to look her best since the day Ichigo had invited her. Now, she stood there as this idiotic guy run off with another girl. Tears don't just go back even when you tell yourself not to cry. And this also applies to the girl left standing there in front of us.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Inoue's Confession

"INOUE, WAIT UP!" Ichigo yelled behind. Finally she came to a stop in the park near the school. A leaf fell off the tree and landed on the ground.

"It's 'kay, I'm'll right…" she said through tears.

"Inoue… I'm truly sorry." That was all he has to say. Actually, that is all he _can_ say. The girl turned to face him. Her tears that just came out shone under the moon. Ichigo wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know the words for it. The two stood in silence. Even though he wasn't saying anything, his presence was enough for Inoue. She shuffled her feet slightly.

"Ano…Kurosaki-kun?" she said after sometime. "Ano… I…"

"What is it Inoue?" he asked, concerned. "Stop crying. I—," He stopped when Inoue looked up at him. His tone softened. Who can yell at a girl like her?

"Do you… have… _a person_ that you like?" she mumbled, choking back tears. "I… I know I do…"

Ichigo was startled by the question. Does he? He scratched his head again. Nothing came up in his mind for a second. Then he thought of the bird, the jacket, and the tie. Inoue began to cry again, this time without holding back. He reached out his right hand and placed it on her shoulder. And to his surprise, Inoue stepped forward and leaned into his arms. Ichigo was confused. He wanted to make her feel better by hugging her and wrapping his arms around her. She seemed so fragile to him, but in some way, he knew if he did that, she would get the wrong idea. "I've – like…I've liked…. You for, fo—a long time…" she whispered through gasp in his chest.



Not long after Ichigo ran after Inoue, Rukia left the ballroom and started to pace along the paths around the school. Out of no where, she felt the urge to sit on a swing. Those tears just won't stop, she thought to herself. She wiped her eyes harshly with the back of her hand. Her many times had she called Ichigo a baka since the moment he left her, she wasn't sure. She felt worn out.

I couldn't blame him for running after her, she thought to herself, after all, Inoue is crying because of him. That silly thought made Rukia feel better, although her finally calm heart was aroused altogether later. Being as tough as Rukia is, she stopped crying shortly after and walked to the park. She arrived in the entrance of the park. Just when she was about to walk in, she thought she heard sobs and gasps. The girl looked up and saw, behind the bushes next the bench, what she's been afraid of seeing.

_She saw Inoue resting her head on Ichigo's chest._

She began to run as fast as she can, back to the path leading back to Ichigo's house. But then she thought about will she ever return there now? Along with the running, the tears began to flow out again. She held them back and put on a straight face. She kept running and running. Rukia doesn't care about falling now; after all, nothing would hurt more than what she just saw. Tripping on the rugged path, she trip and fell. Again and again she would stand back up and run. At last, she was defeated by fatigue and laid there the next time she fell. She didn't even have the strength to cry anymore.



Ichigo had explained to Inoue that it is impossible between them in the meanwhile. It seemed to him that she must have understood since the sobbing stopped. He nudged her slightly and she removed herself from his arms. Inoue smiled bitterly, and Ichigo frowned deeply. The both of them didn't know what else to say. Stretching out her hand, she smiled. "Kurosaki-kun," she said in her usual kiddish voice, "still friends?"

"Hmm… sure." He said. At once he turned and started to walk away after shaking her hand. He wanted to get back to Rukia and apologize to her for running off. Inoue stood there and whispered behind him, "Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun." It was not as if she's not sad anymore, but she understood that he doesn't belong to her. He belongs to Kuchiki-san, thought the girl. Wiping back the tears, she began to walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Second Class

Upon the explanation to Inoue about all the confusion, Ichigo dragged his fatigue body along the way and walked home. He was half expecting Rukia to be in her little closet when he got back. Ichigo wanted to apologize to her for leaving her behind. But when he finally summed up the courage to knock on the closet door, he received no reply.

"ICHIGOO!" Kon ran over to tackle the orange hair teen, "WHERE'S NESSAN? GIVE NEESAN BACK!" Annoyed, he pushed the stuff animal aside and slid open the closet door slowly. Kon muffled under his hand and pushed against it with all his might.

"What is this?" Ichigo found books falling out, picking them up, he examined them closely. _How to be the Best Dancer, How to Attract Him While Dancing, How to Pretend like you can Dance_, just what is this? "Neesan's been reading those books every night," Kon said when he finally managed to escape. "She even dances on her own sometimes just to practice! Ichigo! Are you listening?" Never realizing how much the dance meant to Rukia, Ichigo sat down in the closet. Let's give her a surprise when she comes back, thought the boy. With that he slid himself into the closet and closed the panel. The teen lay there silently, thoughts running through his mind. Then he realized something on the ceiling of the closet. It's letters that glow in the dark. The last time he went in that closet, he didn't recall seeing anything on the ceiling at all. But there it is, glowing brightly in the dark.

It says R Heart I.

R and I, thought Ichigo. R… someone's initial whose R… RENJI! Renji loves… with some difficulty, Ichigo tried to think of names that start with I. Renji… Renji loves… ICHIGO!

Ichigo shudder in fear. But wait, that's not right, he finally came to. Since this is Rukia's closet, then R must stand for Rukia. All of a sudden, he ran out of the closet and ran out the door while _accidentally _stepping on Kon on the way out. It _must mean Rukia loves Ichigo._ "I really am a baka, how could I not know?" he said to himself while running outside. Where could she be?

Then Ichigo knew, he has always known, that Rukia would be there. He ran at the fullest speed to the path where they walk together everyday. To the path, where everything started.



The tall shinigami found his girl nearby the water bank. Stepping closer slowly, he saw Rukia sitting on the grass, head buried in her lap. He did not want to wake her, so he sat there along with her. The night seemed so peaceful to him that all those events seemed like they never happened.

After almost an hour passed, Rukia finally woke up. She wiped the remaining tears away, and when she looked up, she saw Ichigo. He stood up and stretched out his left hand, inviting her to dance. Startled, she first looked at his hand, then at him. Carefully, she placed her tiny hand into his. The two dwelled into a dance soon. With Ichigo being the lead, he swung Rukia out and back in again. Watching her step carefully, she danced in sorrow. They never talked until the very end. Leaning closer and closer to Ichigo, Rukia wanted to rest her hand on his shoulder as Inoue had. _But it just seemed so awkward to Rukia_, but that did happen without Rukia intending it to be. Tripping something on the bare ground due to her high boots, she stumbled forward into leaned tightly against Ichigo. Catching herself quickly, they danced again.

The dance began to slow down and Ichigo found himself placing both his hands on Rukia's waist. Pulling her close, he felt his heart pounding faster and faster. Finally he clumsily hugged her into his arms. His frown deepened every second. _He would never let go again._

Rukia, burying her face in Ichigo's shoulders, began to say something quietly.

"I would never be perfect. I can't be like Inoue," she looked up with her delicate, tear-stained face, "I will always be second-class. No matter how hard I try, I can't even keep you by my side…I…"

"Rukia," he said looking deep into her eyes, "it's alright. Then I will just stick with this second-class angel of mine."


End file.
